TheLuckOfTheClaw's Peladophobian styled projects
This is for Illuminati confirmed and similar projects by TheLuckOfTheClaw. They are based on Peladophobian's videos. Conspiracy theories Something is Illuminati These projects are about confirming that something is Illuminati *Are hashtags the Illuminati? *Sonic 06 is Illuminati! *Mario is Illuminati! *4th of July is Illuminati *Chompy Mage is Illuminati *School is Illuminati *Gandalf is Illuminati *Blizzard Dragon is Illuminati *PlayStation is Illuminati *The Olympics are Illuminati *Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator **''Can prove that anything (except abi) is Illuminati.'' *Adidas is Illuminati Something is NOT Illuminati These projects are about confirming that something is not Illuminati * Undertale is NOT Illuminati ** First version - first watch or if the project is restarted before or during "SPOILER ALERT!" ** Alternate version - if the project is restarted after "SPOILER ALERT!" ** Wrong time version - if the computer's time is set to a time before the release date of Undertale The Sticks trilogy This trilogy reveals the "truth" about Sticks the Badger. WARNING! The titles of later projects cointain spoilers from previous projects! *Are Marine and Sticks the same character? *What is Sticks spying? *The secret of Sticks & the Illuminati revealed! Other conspiracy theories *Who is Sonic's true love? *How many people are there on Earth? *The Sonic/Shadow/Silver/Amy/Blaze love pentagon *Is magic real? *Proof of time travel *Who is Rey's father? *Why is there no Half-Life 3? *What does the iPhone 7 reveal? *Is RapunzafanMSP really 13? Bonus projects Games *Peladophobian's Trip to Mars *Peladophobian at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Catch the Illuminati! *Don't let Peladophobian catch you! *Undertale - Illuminati battle Videos * #ILLUMINATI (#SELFIE cover) * Peladophobian's trip to school Confirming the Illuminati trailers * TRAILER Confirming the Illuminati - the TV series * Confirming the Illuminati - TRAILER 2 * Confirming the Illuminati Trailer 3 Appearances These are YouTubers, Wikia users, celebrities and moviestars who appear in at least one project. *Peladophobian *Vsauce/Michael Stevens *TheSkylanderBoy andGirl *Jacksepticeye *PewDiePie *RapunzafanMSP/Plattenum *PetStarPlanet *Taylor Swift *Ylvis *Katy Perry *PSY *Clint Eastwood *Toby Fox *21 kid *Adi Dassler *Rudolf Dassler *Rachel Platten *RosenRoll the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Many fictional characters that TLOTC likes (or doesn't like) are also mentioned. * Snap Shot (Skylanders) * Doom Stone (Skylanders) * Spyro the Dragon (Spyro/Skylanders) * Knight Light (Skylanders) * Terrafin (Skylanders) * Terrabite (Skylanders) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Mario (Mario) * Luigi (Mario) * Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Marine the Raccoon (Sonic) * Sticks the Badger (Sonic) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) * Amy Rose (Sonic) * Sally Acorn (Sonic) * Elise (Sonic) * Mina Mongoose (Sonic) * Breezie the Hedgehog (Sonic) * RosenRoll (Sonic FC) * Scorp (Skylanders) * Enigma (Skylanders) * Chompy Mage (Skylanders) * Elsa (Frozen) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) * Hamtaro (Hamtaro) * Boss (Hamtaro) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) * Yellow Bird (Angry Birds) * Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings) * Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings) * Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (The Lord of the Rings) * Blizzard Dragon (Dragon City) * Man with No Name - called "The Good" (Dollars Trilogy) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Frisk (Undertale) * Blundertail (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) * Ice Cap (Undertale) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Sans (Undertale) * Toriel (Undertale) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Alphys (Undertale) * Mettaton (Undertale) * Undyne (Undertale) * Rey (Star Wars) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Han Solo (Star Wars) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars) * Dudley Dursley (Harry Potter) * Sirius Black (Harry Potter) * Dementor (Harry Potter) * Nazgûl (The Lord of the Rings) * Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) * Nano (Scratch) * Pico (Scratch) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) These characters were seen (but nobody said their names) * Zavok (Sonic) * Zazz (Sonic) * Master Zik (Sonic) * Zeena (Sonic) * Zor (Sonic) * Zomom (Sonic) * Donkey Kong (Mario/Donkey Kong) * Starblast the Hedgehog (Sonic FC) * Kylee the Echidna (Sonic FC) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic) * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) * Big the Cat (Sonic) * Espio the Chameleon (Sonic) * Charmy Bee (Sonic) * Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) * Anna (Frozen) * Kristoff (Frozen) * Sven (Frozen) * Robots on the Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice cover (Sonic) * Trigger Happy (Skylanders) * Stump Smash (Skylanders) * Stealth Elf (Skylanders) * Gill Grunt (Skylanders) * Eruptor (Skylanders) * Boomer (Skylanders) * Tree Rex (Skylanders) * Crusher (Skylanders) * Hot Head (Skylanders) * Chop Chop (Skylanders) * Hot Dog (Skylanders) * Prism Break (Skylanders) * Jet-Vac (Skylanders) * Pop Fizz (Skylanders) * Chill (Skylanders) * Blast Zone (Skylanders) * Countdown (Skylanders) * Wash Buckler (Skylanders) * Magna Charge (Skylanders) * Mini-Jini (Skylanders) * Food Fight (Skylanders) * Wallop (Skylanders) * Shroomboom (Skylanders) * Wolfgang (Skylanders) * Kaos (Skylanders) * Splat (Skylanders) * Spitfire (Skylanders) * Stormblade (Skylanders) * Red Bird (Angry Birds) * Black Bird (Angry Birds) * Pig (Angry Birds) * Legolas (The Lord of the Rings) * Flame Dragon (Dragon City) * Electric Dragon (Dragon City) * Hades Dragon (Dragon City) * Poo Dragon (Dragon City) * Marty McFly (Back to the Future) * Jennifer Parker (Back to the Future) * Emmett "Doc" Brown (Back to the Future) * Flowey (Undertale) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Lando Carlissian (Star Wars) * Jabba the Hutt (Star Wars) * Ewok (Star Wars) * Minor characters on Star Wars movie posters * Gollum (The Lord of the Rings) * Aragorn II Elessar (The Lord of the Rings) * Arwen (The Lord of the Rings) * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * C-3PO (Star Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars) * Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars) * Petunia Dursley (Harry Potter) - in her only appearance so far, her face was covered by a PlayStation * Charizard (Pokémon) * Bulbasaur (Pokémon) * Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) * Maurice (Madagascar) * Alex (Madagascar) * Melman (Madagascar) * Gloria (Madagascar) * Marty (Madagascar) * Mort (Madagascar) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Skipper (Madagascar) * Kowalski (Madagascar) * Private (Madagascar) * Rico (Madagascar) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Finn (Star Wars) * Phasma (Star Wars) Trivia * All of these projects are in a studio called TheLuckOfTheClaw's Peladophobian styled projects. * The secret of Sticks & the Illuminati revealed! ''also confirms that Ylvis is Illuminati. * According to ''Blizzard Dragon is Illuminati, the Illuminati is secretly good. * In both Are hashtags the Illuminati? and School is Illuminati, it is stated that hamsters are cuter than dogs. * The Sonic/Shadow/Silver/Amy/Blaze love pentagon reveals that Shadow and Blaze are vampires. * The 2014 FIFA World Cup was mentioned in one project. * Gangnam Style was mentioned in two projects. * Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator is the LuckOfTheClaw's most loved project as it was featured on September 2, 2016. It has more than 1,000 loves as of September 3 and more than 4,000 favorites and 4,000 loves as of September 11, 2016. ** It was later mentioned in a video by DONG, a YouTube channel connected to Vsauce. * Frisk's name is only mentioned in the alternate/true version of Undertale is NOT Illuminati. In the first version, the name is never mentioned, because it's a spoiler. The alternate version also mentions and shows Toby Fox and shows the Annoying Dog. ** The endings are also different. The first ending shows Flowey, while the true ending shows Asriel. ** Despite this, the first letter of Frisk's name is still included in the part where the first letters of the characters' names form a word that is not Illuminati. * The "wrong time" version of Undertale is NOT Illuminati only shows Flowey. * Jacksepticeye has been mentioned and shown in two projects so far. In both projects, his name is pronounced incorrectly. ** PewDiePie's name is a also pronounced incorrectly in the project he appears in. * The beginning of Who is Rey's father? is very similar to the beginning of Who is Sonic's true love?. This is intentional. * Some of the projects were made for special days/events. ** 4th of July is Illuminati was made for the 4th of July (even though it was released on the 5th). ** School is Illuminati was made as a back to school project. ** Proof of time travel was made for the "future" in Back to the Future 2 (October 21, 2015). ** The Olympics are Illuminati was made for the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. * iPhones have been mentioned or seen is some projects ever since the "series" started. However, it wasn't until September 2016 when the word "iPhone" was actually included in a title. * The code Asriel gives at the end of Undertale is NOT Illuminati is the same code as the one used to defeat the Illuminati in Undertale - Illuminati battle. * What does the iPhone 7 reveal? is a sequel to both How many people are there on Earth? and Who is Rey's father?, both of which ended with an Apple-related "cliffhanger". * It is revealed in What does the iPhone 7 reveal? that Rey's father is a character from Star vs. the Forces of Evil and that Apple made nanotechnology in order to turn everyone into Nanos. * Is RapunzafanMSP really 13? also confirms that Italy is part of the United States. Category:Scratch Category:Featured Articles